makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Star Helpers
The Super Star Helpers is a moveset made by SirKibble in Make Your Move 4. It consists of four Helper characters from Kirby Super Star, namely Knuckle Joe, Poppy Bros. Jr., Bugzzy, and Sir Kibble. The Helpers The four Helpers were split up using a set of four key attributes (Speed, Power, Range, and Weight), with each excelling at two and being very weak concerning the other two. Knuckle Joe Knuckle Joe was built to be a combination of speed and power, a ruthless force on the field of battle. In the moveset, this incredible combination is offset by Knuckle Joe's reliance on "Chi" energy, which is exhausted as he uses certain moves, in particular his more powerful ones. When he runs out of Chi, these moves become unusable until he has gained more Chi energy. SirKibble took some moves for this moveset from his Knuckle Joe moveset in Make Your Move 2.0. Poppy Bros. Jr. Poppy Bros. Jr. is the speed/range character of the team, specializing in various explosive attacks. Despite having no unique mechanic, Poppy Bros. Jr. may very well be the most unique member of the Super Star Helpers, having only a few moves that work in what would generally be considered a conventional manner. His wacky playstyle is certainly a highlight. Bugzzy Bugzzy combines weight and power, at first seeming like he might be the typical slow, strong character. However, Bugzzy is made unique by his heavy reliance on grabbing and throwing. Many of his normal attacks do no damage, but provide various methods of grabbing opponents, from which he can employ one of his many unique throws. Sir Kibble Sir Kibble, heavy and excelling at projectile warfare, is the last member of the Super Star Helpers. Despite having only boomerangs to attack with, Sir Kibble's moves vary greatly, and significantly deviate from conventional attack methods. The golden knight's boomerangs are used as both projectiles and melee weapons, providing for an interesting fourth member of the team. Like Knuckle Joe, Sir Kibble is a redone version of SirKibble's moveset for Sir Kibble in Make Your Move 2.0. The Making of the Moveset SirKibble had this moveset in production for a long time, and was working on it long before Make Your Move 4 started. Being such an avid Kirby fan, he wanted to do movesets for all these characters. However, rather than submit four separate movesets, he opted to put the four of them on a team, having them switch between each other on the field of battle. Having done both Knuckle Joe and Sir Kibble already in Make Your Move 2.0, he took some inspiration from his earlier movesets, though many attacks were changed and a lot of important details were added in these revisions. Reception The Super Star Helpers were very well-received. With everyone having known they were in production for a long time, this was a highly anticipated moveset, and did not fail to deliver the goods. Of all the Helpers, Bugzzy received the most praise, both for his status as a character and for his particularly unique grabbing and throwing mechanic and style. SirKibble created a second set of Helpers in Make Your Move 5, called the Super Star Helpers: Ultra. Story Mode Roles In SirKibble's Story Mode, The Chaos Theory, Knuckle Joe first appeared in the second chapter where he fought Kirby on a Warp Star. He continued to fight with Kirby for a considerable time until crashing onto the F-Zero track alongside Kirby, where they met up with Captain Falcon and Sonic. Crazy Hand then came down from the sky and turned Knuckle Joe into Psycho Joe, where he fought the other three characters as a boss. The other Helpers have yet to appear in this Story Mode. In MasterWarlord's Story Mode, Master Hand's Royal Flush, the Super Star Helpers are the first characters to be playable. King Dedede entrusts them to deliver invites to a party at his castle to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kirby, Link, Zelda, and King Harkinian, but in reality the party is a trap. Everyone buys this but Kirby, who runs over Sir Kibble and Poppy Bros. Jr. as they try to deliver him his hand written letter from Dedede. Eventually the other characters arrive at the castle for the Superstar Helpers to attack them as part of the trap, but are ultimately defeated by them. Master Hand becomes most displeased with the failures of the Super Star Helpers, and sentences them to guard duty. The Helpers are fed up with this and instead help the people they were suppossed to guard escape, going over to the side of good. In Sonic the Baron's Story Mode, The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon, the helpers once again serve King Dedede. Poppy Bros. Jr is the first to appear helping some other characters stop a Heavy Lobster theme park ride which came to life, while the others appear later on. Later, another quartet of Helpers join Jafar and Lord Dracula on a raid on Hyrule. Their role in this Story Mode is rather minor. Category:Movesets